Smiley Face
by Imogine Jean San Luca
Summary: Some mistakes can be harmless.  And some can leave you in the middle of a strange city with no pants.  And in Alec's case, his mistake all boils down to one little smiley face.  AU and AH.  Mostly Malec, but other couples are included.  R&R
1. Prologue

AN: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in about two years. But I'm doing this story anyway, so HA!

So, things to know for this story: well, it's AU. Everyone is human (for now), and they've lived human lives (for the most part.)

Alec and Isabelle were adopted at a young age by Stephen and Celine Herondale. They've never even met their real parents, though they know what their last name would have been. Jace is, of course, a part of the family. Don't ask about Max, I'll get to that later. So, Alec, Isabelle and the Herondales live in some town in Arizona. I think that's all you need to know for now.

So without further ado, I give you…

Smiley Face

A Mortal Instruments Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Any familiar names, places, etc. are property of Cassandra Clare.

Prologue

_The room was completely silent. A harsh light shined over the face of Alec Lightwood as he stared intently at the pure horror written on the page in front of him…_

a) Evaluate the sum

∑ ⁿi=1 (1+i/ n)(2/n)

b) Based on part a), evaluate ∫²0 (1+x) dx. Justify your answer

_._

_Alec's mind went blank. He took a deep breath and glanced back at the notes. Shit… those would not be helpful at all; at the moment, they didn't exist. Turning back to the problem at hand, Alec struggled to remember the steps involved. _

"_ALEC!" a voice yelled from down the hallway. Alec looked up, glad to have the distraction. It was his sister, Isabelle, looking quite energetic. "Did you have any plans for tonight?"_

"_Yes. They start with 'm" and end with 'ath'." As soon as he said it, she frowned. _

"_Honestly, Alec, you have to get a life."_

"_I have a life." Isabelle snorted._

"_Yes, it starts with 'm' and ends with 'ath'," she teased. Alec huffed and returned to his work. "Come on, you are always studying."_

"_That's because Celine and Stephen are always talking about how successful I'm going to be at law school. Or med school. Or in astronaut training." He bit his lip._

"_That would be cool," Izzy admitted. "I've never heard of a doctor/laywer/astronaut. Oh! I know! You could heal aliens that had been mugged, and then defend them in court!"_

_Alec stared at his sister as though she were crazy. "That makes no sense."_

"_Neither does the whole working thing," she said firmly._

"_Okay then, I'll show you how it works." Izzy raised her eyebrows, but sat down as he continued. "See, the first thing is to put the talking on hold." Izzy nodded. Alec turned back to his homework, only to get smacked on the back of the head by Isabelle. _

"_This isn't even funny, Alec, it's just sad." She shook her head, feigning shame. _

"_It's not sad that I'm trying to secure my future."_

_Isabelle blinked. "Who said that phrase before, Celine or Stephen? Or the guidance counselor?"_

"_Stephen, although the Mrs. Haggerty has said it more than enough." _

"_Really?" a voice said from the doorway. "I come down here to find you guys talking about Mrs. Haggerty? That woman gives me the creeps." _

"_She's not that bad," said Isabelle. "She helped that girl Melissa through… some eating disorder."_

"_Women are not supposed to have beards," Jace said firmly. _

"_Although it's okay for them to be beards, right, Jace? Isn't that why you dated Melissa in the first place?"_

"_Hey! She was not a beard. She just never brought up the eating disorder."_

"_If you two don't mind," interrupted Alec. "I have to get back to work. Can you please leave?"_

"_NO!" Isabelle shouted at him. "Alec, I refuse to let you rot away doing homework your entire life! You are coming to this party whether you like it or not!"_

"_Whoa, what's this about a party?" Jace asked.  
><em>

"_Izzy-" Alec began, but Isabelle interrupted him._

"_I'm just meeting a couple people at a club up in Phoenix, and Alec is coming with me."_

_Jace laughed, undoubtedly at the thought of Alec going to a club. Alec frowned._

"_Izzy, I just can't-"  
><em>

"_Alec, please! Just do this one thing for me," and she gave Alec that look that reminded him that this was his little sister…_

"_Fine! But I'm not dancing." As soon as he said it, Jace burst out laughing. Alec gave him a glare but he kept laughing. He caught his breath and eventually stopped. The room was suddenly quiet and awkward. _

"_I've gotta go get ready," Jace said, and he was gone instantly. Alec leaned back and sighed._

"_Is he always going to be like this?" he asked Isabelle. She shrugged, trying to look sympathetic. _

"_Honestly Alec, you can't expect him to be totally cool with it. I know he's practically your brother – don't give me that look, it's true – but how else was he supposed to take it? After seventeen years of thinking of you as a brother, what is he supposed to think when he finds out you like him?" She gave him a look, then said, "You weren't thinking…" and she nodded in the direction of the bed. _

"_NO!" Alec shouted at her, turning red. _

"_Then what-"_

"_Can you please go, Izzy?" he asked, turning back to his math. _

"_Fine," she said after a moment. "But don't go back to math, you have to get ready for the club."_

_Alec nodded and stood. He looked at her again, and she walked out. He wished more than ever that he hadn't told Jace how he felt, and that he'd kept his big mouth shut. He missed the old days… but it was too late to take anything back. _

_Alec looked towards his closet then, wondering what kind of clothes would be appropriate for a club. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*Let's do the time warp again!*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Alec opened his eyes, only to shield them again from the bright sunlight filtering through the window. Holy shit… his head felt like it had been split open in two, and then stepped on by a bunch of soccer players, stitched back together, and torn apart with a chain saw. He moaned in pain and tried to pull the itchy blankets up over his head. Wait a minute… his sheets weren't _that_ uncomfortable…

He opened his eyes, and, shielding them from the light, looked around.

He was lying in an unfamiliar bed in what he assumed was a cheap hotel room. It was a small room, with dark walls that were chipped in several places, two small windows that were tinted with grime, and a brown carpet that was… well, it might not have been brown before, but it was now. His mind went blank. How the hell…

How did he get here? He tried to think back to the night before, but it was a complete blank. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here. Was he still in Phoenix? He… yeah, they'd gone to a club in Phoenix. As their family lived in some small town in Arizona, if they ever wanted to do something cool, they had to take the two hour drive out to Phoenix. But where was Alec?

He stood up to look out the window, but he suddenly felt an uncomfortable breeze. He looked down… oh my… he was naked! Alec hastened around the room, ignoring the headache pounding in his skull while trying to find his clothes. He slowly became more and more panicked, as he couldn't find them. All he found was a pair of leather pants and a mesh T-shirt. There was no way in hell those were his.

Oh no… his phone was in his jeans pocket! So now he was stuck with no clothes, no phone, and… shit! Where the hell was Izzy? When he found her, he was going to get so mad. He'd hug her to death.

So where was he? Oh right… NO PHONE, NO CLOTHES, NO FAMILY! Where was he anyways?

Taking a very bold move, he stepped towards the window and pulled the curtain open, being careful to keep his lower half covered. But all thoughts vanished when he looked out the window.

It was sort of like being in a forest of concrete. There was nothing but buildings outside. If he looked far enough, he could see the glint of water to the right. It slowly dawned on him that it was the Atlantic Ocean. Because, turning to the right, Alec saw the familiar and iconic Empire State Building. There wasn't even any joking about it. One large point surrounded by an infinite forest of buildings. There was no mistaking it… but it had to be a mistake.

He couldn't be… but he was…

He was in New York City. With no pants.

AN: Let the games begin!


	2. I Gotta Feeling

Smiley Face

A Mortal Instruments Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Any familiar names, places, etc. are property of Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 1: I Gotta Feeling

"_Woohoo! YEAH!" Isabelle screamed out the car window, clearly enjoying herself. Alec, who was driving, was shocked by this and tried to pull her back in the car. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at her.  
><em>

"_Alec, chill out," he heard Jace say from the backseat. _

"_Yeah, Alec," Isabelle said as she sat back down in her seat. "Loosen up a little!"_

"_I'll loosen up when you put your seatbelt on!" he shouted at them both. _

"_Bite me," Isabelle said nonchalantly. "Seriously, Alec, get happy. Don't you feel it?"_

"_Feel what?" asked Alec. At least now Isabelle was in her seat, and he returned the majority of his focus to the road in front of him. He always hated this long drive. They'd been driving for an hour, and the city lights of Phoenix were creeping forward very slowly. _

"_Tonight's going to be an awesome night," Isabelle gushed, excitement tangible in her voice. _

"_You don't know that, Izzy," Alec said, too used to his sister's abnormal positivity. _

"_I don't know about that," said Jace. "Don't you feel excited for tonight, Alec? Izzy finally found a club that doesn't card."_

"_WHAT?" Alec shouted, paying full attention to the conversation now._

"_He's just kidding-"_

"_You said-"_

"_I'm turning around-"_

"_Alec, don't!"_

"_We are not going-"_

"_ALEC, LOOK OUT!"_

_He swerved on the road, desperately trying to avoid the speeding Volvo that sped by. He veered hard to the right, trying to get around the car without being pushed off the road completely. He could hear Isabelle and Jace yelling, but he just focused on driving. He was spinning out of control! He stamped on the break._

_The car finally came to a complete halt, jerking forward as Alec stopped it on the side of the road. He took a deep breath._

"_Oh my God…" he heard Isabelle say from beside him. _

"_You see?" Alec said firmly, just as Jace said:_

"_THAT WAS AWESOME!" _

_Alec turned around to try and punch Jace, but he carefully avoided Alec's fist. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

"_Chill out, Alec!" Jace yelled back at him._

"_I WILL NOT CHILL OUT! WE ALMOST DIED!"_

"_STOP SCREAMING!" yelled Isabelle. The car went silent. "Listen, we just had a little setback. Alec, you need to calm down. We will not be drinking at this club. Don't give me that look; we're still going. We're sorry for being nuisances, but we're just excited." _

_Alec took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, Jace."_

"_No problem," said Jace. _

"_Now, Alec," said Isabelle. "Get this car moving again. We've got a club to get to."_

_Still not over their almost accident, Alec put the car in gear and was back to speeding along the highway within seconds. After about a minute of silence, Isabelle turned on the radio. Instantly, the car was filled with an upbeat pop song. _

"_I love this song!" said Isabelle gleefully. She was singing along with it right away. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*Let's do the time warp dance!*~*~*~*~*~*~_

He couldn't do it. There was no way in hell he could do this. There was a better chance of Isabelle taking a vow of celibacy. Or Jace. Or both of them. But then he remembered he didn't have any choice. And he had also thought that there was no way he could be in New York. Everything just seemed so unrealistic now. He had to understand that everything would be different and bizarre from now on.

But those pants… could he really wear them? They were leather, he assumed, and they were clearly made for someone with smaller legs. And even then, he was willing to bet that they were still tight. So how in hell could he?

Simple, he thought. He had to get out of here and find Jace and Isabelle, and he couldn't do that without pants. He took a few deep breaths before deciding to just try it.

After about a minute of pulling, Alec was suddenly admiring the person who these actually belonged to. How in hell they could put them on…

He pulled again, grunting with the effort. He pulled harder, and found himself falling back. Thankfully, he landed on the bed. Alec was hating this idea now, but he was fairly certain that now that the pants had made their way up his thigh, there was no going back. He kept tugging.

"Come on," he muttered angrily, tugging with all his might at the resistant pants. He took a deep breath and yanked them on.

"Ah!" Alec grunted as the pants made their way from the middle of his thigh, and right up to his hips. Alec blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and sitting up. As he did so, he listened very carefully…

No ripping. He sighed in relief, though he could not believe how tight these pants were.

He stood up gingerly, finding it was easier to stand than sit in these pants. He looked around, thankful that he had grabbed the shirt and placed it on the bed. This way, he wouldn't have to bend over to grab it. He carefully pulled it over his head, acknowledging that this too was made for a smaller person.

He took a huge breath, then remembered that he had to find some shoes. It took another ten minutes, but he eventually found a pair of black boots that seemed to be made of buckles. Alec promptly swore before remembering again that he had no other options. He took a deep breath, then bent over to pull them on.

About thirty minutes later, Alec stepped into the dingy hotel washroom, boots on, to get a look at himself. Though the mirror was cracked in places, he was still able to see his reflection and he cringed. He might as well have covered his legs in black paint. And the shirt… he might just be better off not wearing it.

Alec briefly wondered if it was really worth it. The faces of Isabelle and Jace flashed through his mind. And he knew that it was.

He quickly made his way out of the hotel room, finding himself in a long hallway. He quickly walked along the dark hall, not looking very carefully at the dark green doors that undoubtedly led to rooms as disgusting as his. At the end of the hall was a door, which Alec opened. It led to stairs.

What really annoyed him was how awkward he felt walking down the stairs in such tight pants. He sighed, thinking of his siblings. Of their constant chatter. Their bickering. He didn't have to move too quickly…

No! He was finding his siblings.

As soon as he reached the bottom, he found himself entering the side of a grand lobby. Well, he could tell by looking at it that it had been grand once, but had fallen over the years. Much of the foyer was devoted to a grand staircase that was carpeted with red and gold patterns. A chandelier hung over his head, casting a faint glow. Across from Alec's side of the hall, there was an elegant wooden desk. Closer to Alec, there was an assortment of couches standing on the wooden floor.

But everything had faded. The carpet had dirtied, anything wooden had tarnished, the furniture was ripped, the chandelier broken, and any sense of elegance had gone.

Alec strode over to the desk, keeping an eye out for any people. There were none. Not even at the desk. He reached the desk and stood beside it, wondering where the staff were. Surely there had to be someone here. Under normal circumstances, Alec would have waited for a few minutes for an employee to show up. Even if his family was missing.

But the situation was even more dire. He was wearing leather pants.

He strode around the desk, looking over the piles of paper. He shuffled through, after seeing that there was no phone, hoping to find some sort of guest list. Nothing. He frowned at what he did find. It was nothing but a bunch of letters. There wasn't even an address to these letters. Alec huffed. He looked at the front of them, and saw they were all addressed to the Hotel Dumont.

He looked around, deciding the name fit.

Being as desperate as he was to find some answers, Alec pulled open one of the letters. He scowled at the crisp paper as he opened it, only to find that the entire letter was in Spanish. Though it was interesting to see that the entire thing had been handwritten. At the top… it was addressed to someone named Raphael. Alec skimmed through it, not expecting to get anything out of it, but something caught his eye. His name.

What in hell? He stared again. Very clearly, it read: _Alexander Lightwood_.

Alec felt a chill run through him. No one was supposed to know that name. When Alec and his sister Isabelle had been adopted by the Herondales, Alec hadn't known who he really was. Alec had always known he was adopted, but he hadn't known until he was sixteen what his real name was. Alexander Lightwood.

So why the hell was his name in a letter here?

He was about to start looking through some of the other letters when a voice rang out.

"Well, good morning."

AN: Hmm… maybe not the best, but it's a good start. And you know, this chapter was a great achievement. I got Alec to wear leather pants.

Again, I know I haven't updated my other story in a while (years), but I'm ready to spend some time working on all my fanfiction stuff. Anyway, if you love the idea of Alec walking around in _tight_ _**leather**_ _**pants**_… review.


End file.
